Project Summary This application is for renewal of grant T32MH15144, ?Research Training in Mood and Anxiety Disorders: From Animal Models to Patients?, that has been funded since 1978. The goal is to train postdoctoral (MD, MD/PhD, and PhD) fellows for careers as independent researchers. Achievement of our goal is measured by how many fellows continue in a research-intensive trajectory whether supported by a K award or other sources of funding. During an intensive three-year program fellows learn to identify key research questions, formulate hypotheses, and design and execute experiments that test those hypotheses. Other skills required for a fellow to become an independent researcher include understanding the administration of a successful research enterprise, effective collaboration and writing grants. Comprehensive training in the Responsible Conduct of Research begins early in the fellowship. A fellow must maintain the highest standards of scientific integrity and understand the ethical issues relevant to human and animal research, The success of the training program is reflected by the accomplishments of the trainees and in the diversity of the fellows. In the past 15 years, 48 fellows have received support from the T32; 44% female, 42% MDs, 25% MD/PhDs and 33% PhDs. 41% of fellows graduated from the Columbia Psychiatric Residency program, 59% of fellows came from outside Columbia. 13% of the fellows are under-represented minorities and 27% come from cultural or ethnic backgrounds that are either not Caucasian or not from North America or Europe. The graduation rate is 97% including the 2 current third year fellows who graduate 6/30/18) (the one fellow who did not graduate left after 1 year for a tenure-track research position at the Johns Hopkins School of Medicine and received a K- 23 award). Currently, there are 6 fellows: 2 third-year, 1 second-year, and 3 first-year; two fellows have been accepted to begin in July 2018, making a total of 48 fellows supported by the T32 in the last 15 years. Of the 42 fellows who graduated the program in the last 15 years, 69% have received K awards. Of the 21 fellows who have finished their K awards, 71% have already received an R series award. All 4 minority fellows in the last 15 years graduated and all 4 received K awards (all were MD/PhDs ? there are 2 URMs currently in training). Two of these URMs have also received individual R01s. 52% of fellows received significant foundation grants (20 NARSADs, 2 American Foundation for Suicide Prevention, 1 Robert Wood Johnson). Seven fellows who did not receive a K received a foundation grant (6 NARSADs, 1 AFSP) so in total 86% of graduates have received independent funding. Of the 42 graduates in the past 15 years, 76% are in research-intensive positions and 12% are in research-related positions.